No longer
by D-sama
Summary: Snape makes Harry take a potion that shows his dreams. Angered, he decideds to take things into his own hands. post ootp FIN


Hey guys my, My Mate stories next chappie will probably be finished by the end of this week. It's normal sized bout 1000 words. But I've been busy sorry. Anyway I got this story off of some author. I'm sorry I forgot his name but I twisted it around a little. Anyway on with the fic! Oh yeah I'll never own Harry Potter.  
  
No Longer.  
  
Hate me with everything  
  
"Potter, you might as well drink it. You have nothing to hide in your dreams. And if you do? Well than, can't say I'm sorry for you" Professor Snape exclaimed with pure glee.  
  
"Professor no! I cant.... I...I" Harry started standing up  
  
I'm better off without your animosity  
  
"I Am very confident in Mr. Malfoys abilities Potter, I assure you. This is not poisonous" Snape continued.  
  
I'll even sleep better at night...at night  
  
The slytherin half of the class snickered and looked on expectantly while the gryffindor half stayed quiet.  
  
I won't believe in you  
  
As soon as Harry entered the class, he knew there was going to be trouble.  
  
And as he later found out, they were making the Wohs Maerd potion. It showed the users dreams from a month ago to current date.  
  
Reminded me of everything you put me through  
  
Snape had either not believed the visions he say during Harry and his occulmency training, or was doing this just to spite him.  
  
Now everything feels alright...alright  
  
He just couldn't show them his dreams. They were too much for even himself. He didn't want to remember them.  
  
I feel so betrayed...mistaken  
  
And just to make sure it worked, he paired him with Malfoy. Who probably was the smartest potions expert in the whole 6th year next to Hermione.  
  
I create another day  
  
"Drink up Potter, or lose your chances to win the house cup this year" snape drawled.  
  
You'll be gone tomorrow  
  
Harry stole a quick glance at both sides again. Ron was white with fear and anger as Hermione tried to keep him in his seat. But she too, was white with fear and worry.  
  
Lie to me.. you're faceless  
  
The slytherin side was barely sitting looking at him with glee.  
  
You've made me out to be  
  
'Why?' Harry questioned him self 'why am I the one that has to suffer for everything. Why am I the one that has to accomplish the impossible.'  
  
Responsible for your self-inflicted misery  
  
Harry's dread turned to anger and stared at the whole slytherin side and snape with pure malice, who all happened to look severely surprised by his change.  
  
And never felt like this before...before  
  
'they wanted dreams? They were going to get dreams...' Harry thought with an insane, sadistic grin.  
  
Don't be surprised to see  
  
He grabbed the potion out of snape's cold bony fingers and downed it quickly than dropped it to the floor.  
  
That I have nothing left for you to bleed  
  
He started twitching madly before he collapsed to the floor. Before his vision went back he saw snape and the rest of the slytherins leanings over him grinning.  
  
When you come crawling back for more...for more  
  
A holographic like screen appeared out of now where with a graveyard as a background. "Kill the spare..." a harsh voice whispered and a body dropped dead next to Harry's shadow of him self.  
  
I feel so betrayed...mistaken  
  
"Cedric!!!" the shadow Harry yelled out as he dropped the trophy/port key. Next thing the shadow knew he was wrapped in chains presented in front of Wormtail.  
  
I create another day  
  
At this point snape tried to wake Harry up who started to thrash about, but he wouldn't wake while the pale students looked into the screen.  
  
You'll be gone tomorrow  
  
At this point, the dark lord lifted himself out of the potion and was dressed by the death eaters. The death eaters responded as voldemort spoke their names. The death eater children started to slowly backed away towards the end of the room while snape kept trying to wake Harry.  
  
Lie to me...you're faceless  
  
Voldemort and Harry dueled and the class watched Harry escape with cedrics body. The class was motionless and stared on.  
  
I create another day  
  
Harry's next dream was at the Department of Mysteries. Harry yelled out loud again as it replayed his godfather being killed trying to protect him.  
  
You'll be gone tomorrow  
  
It showed the class the prophecy, how Harry battled Lestrang, and how Voldemort dueled Dumbledore.  
  
Lie to me...you're faceless  
  
Next it showed them how voldemort tortured Harry in his sleep. It always showed the dark lord torturing victims and their pain was sent to Harry. He started retching again then the screen went blank and Harry shot up straight breathing heavily while looking at the whole class with another grin.  
  
"I HOPE YOUR ALL SATISFIED! WELLCOME TO MY LIFE! I CALL IT HELL!!!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. He leaped off the floor staggering and shaking visibly as he stormed out of the room.  
  
Snape sat down shaking, while banishing anything broken and the vomit on the floor that some students produced after watching the torture.  
  
Some of the other students sat down while others stood completely in shock.  
  
The bell rang and all the students left to go to lunch discussing what just happened while Hermione and Ron ran to the great hall to see if Harry was there.  
  
Sure enough he was there quietly snaking on a sandwich. Hermione sprinted towards Harry with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry! I can't believe snape actually made you go through with that! You shouldn't have to go through all those dreams Harry cant you get a sleeping draught?"  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry agreeing with Hermione. "Yeah seriously mate, you should get a potion for those..." Ron trailed off while Harry glared at them both while the other students filled in looking at him with pity in their eyes.  
  
"Don't you think I haven't already tried? I've mastered occulmency and I've had potions but they become addictive and no longer have the effects on me!" Harry half shouted.  
  
Everyone was already staring at them, but the intensity of the stares grew even more.  
  
Harry was tapped on the shoulder to be greeted by the group of death eater children. "Trying to spread some more lies Potter? Yes it's true the dark lord has returned but do you think any of us believe that hunk of bull?" Draco Malfoy drawled with venom filled words.  
  
You think your head's achin', I'm not finished yet  
  
Harry's eyes flashed silver as he looked up at the head table where the teachers watched down from bellow. "Enough!" dumbledore shouted but Harry paid him no heed.  
  
I won't be mistaken, how soon you forget  
  
"You think I'm lying? You think I can some how trick a potion? An imperious curse and that potion aren't the same! You can resist the curse but not the potion! It was merely showing you what my dreams have been!" Harry stood up as some unknown force knocked down the group of slytherins.  
  
Take back what you said and I'll spare you pain  
  
"Every fucking night I am plagued by dreams worse than those!!! You think I'm lying!" Harry shouted again.  
  
then you can spare me all your fuckin' lies  
  
The teachers stood up one by one tried to stun him but each time it rebounded off of some kind of shield.  
  
I can't wait to get away  
  
"I wont be a tool any longer!" he looked at Ron and glared. "An object of envy no longer!"  
  
I ask you twenty more times,  
  
He looked at snape, "A tool to mock!"  
  
Don't you hear a thing?  
  
He looked at Minevera, "A tool to mold!"  
  
You're testing my patience again  
  
He looked long and hard at dumbledore, "I will not be a simple pawn, I will not be a simple weapon, I am not a object to be controlled, shaped, mocked, to look up too or to look down too! No longer will I be any of these things!!! You hear me?! NO LONGER!!!" Harry shouted again  
  
Careful for your sake  
  
"When I defeat voldemort I guarantee that it will be for me! And me alone!" with that and bolt of lightning struck down from nowhere and hit Harry making him disappear instantly.  
  
Take a walk with me there, and I'll show you pain  
  
The great hall looked at the vacant spot where Harry just stood while the teachers except for snape looked down in shame. Hermione got up and walked to the spot where Harry just stood. She waved her hand through the air as if trying to bring him back than collapsed down in tears.  
  
But who said you can open up your mouth I can't wait to get away Thoughts are pissed away And for a minute I couldn't swallow  
  
Thoughts are pissed away  
  
And for a minute I couldn't swallow If you think that I'm the one who'll be here Come tomorrow think again In time I'll be here, not waiting for you anymore I love you anyway, is it so rare that I've been Sleeping with the dead  
  
Wow longest I've ever wrote. Anyway the songs are from godsmack the first one is Faceless and the second one is Stress. Anyway r/r and if I should come out with a sequel! 


End file.
